1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including an organic EL element and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element has been actively researched and developed. In the fundamental structure of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By applying a voltage to this element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained.
The organic EL element can be formed into a film shape; thus, a large-area element can easily be formed. Therefore, the organic EL element has a high utility value as a surface light source that can be applied to lighting or the like.
For example, a lighting device including an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In addition, as for an organic EL element, there are a bottom emission type in which light emission is extracted from the substrate side, a top emission type in which light emission is extracted from the substrate surface side, and a dual emission type in which light emission is extracted from the both side of the substrate side and the substrate surface side.